Lovely Puppy
by Elwing Wu
Summary: 'Sejinak-jinaknya anjing, tetap saja binatang buas'. Sepertinya Akashi harus lebih banyak belajar dari pepatah lama yang ternyata kebenarannya hampir 99,98% absolute (hampir menyamai keabsolutannya). Karena apa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang menjadi bukti kebenaran pepatah tersebut. Bukti bahwa anak anjing ternyata lebih liar daripada induknya. (For my beloved AkaKi shippers :3)


.

Anjing

.

Bukan bermaksud kasar, tapi maksud dari 'anjing' disini adalah 'hewan anjing'. Ya, _dog or puppy_ (read : anak anjing) lebih tepatnya. Adalah salah satu hewan yang disukai Akashi Seijurou(sepertinya). Karena menurutnya anjing adalah salah satu hewan yang patuh dan kalian sudah pasti tahu kalau 'kepatuhan' adalah kata pertama yang ada dalam kamus seorang Akashi Seijurou ( _because he is absolute and his words are command for (everyone) his team#friends#slave_ ).

Namun, 'sejinak-jinaknya anjing, tetap saja binatang buas'. Sepertinya Akashi harus lebih banyak belajar dari pepatah lama yang ternyata kebenarannya hampir 99,98% _absolute_ (hampir menyamai keabsolutannya). Karena apa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang menjadi bukti kebenaran pepatah tersebut. Bukti bahwa anak anjing ternyata lebih liar daripada induknya.

"Cukup. Kubilang TIDAK. _NO. IT'S A NO_ ,"

Dan entah sudah berapa kali ia memberi penjelasan kepada orang-orang yang menghampirinya karena adegan tarik-menarik yang sedang ia lakukan. Baiklah, dari awal ini memang kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan _nya_ keluar, seharusnya ia mengikat dan mengunci _nya_ di rumah, seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan egonya terpengaruh tatapan mata _nya_.

"Ayo, pulang,"

Memasuki akhir tahun atau lebih tepatnya tanggal 20 Desember yang bertepatan dengan hari kelahirannya, seharusnya ia habiskan di rumah yang hangat sambil membuka hadiah dan pesan selamat ulang tahun untuknya (walaupun hal itu ia lakukan hanya untuk mengisi waktunya yang senggang). Tapi ia kini berada di luar rumahnya yang nyaman di tengah suhu yang hampir di bawah titik beku, hanya untuk menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Aku mau es krim,"

Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar ingin menguji kesabarannya. Tidak, Tuhan tidak pernah salah, ia yang salah karena memilih anak anjing yang ia kira jinak ternyata berkebalikannya. Anak anjing yang ia kira akan terus mengibaskan ekor untuknya, ternyata berani menggigitnya. Tapi ia hanya bisa pasrah karena tatapan anak anjing di hadapannya kini bisa meruntuhkan seluruh ego dan emosinya.

"Kau masih sakit,"

"Aku mau es krim,"

Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang berani melawan perintah Akashi Seijurou (bahkan Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga pun takluk di hadapannya), _but this little puppy_ , bukanlah anjing kecil biasa, tidak, dengan tinggi hampir dua meter siapapun tidak akan menganggapnya 'kecil'.

"Tidak dengan kondisimu sekarang,"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

" _No, you're not_ ,"

" _BUT I WANT TO EAT ICE CREAM!_ ,"

Bukan hanya berani menjawab perintahnya, tapi juga berani berteriak padanya.

"KISE RYOUTA!,"

Benar Kise Ryouta namanya. Dia manusia, bukan binatang (karena dari tadi dia berbicara). Dan statusnya bukan sebagai peliharaan, tetapi kekasih merangkap tunangan Akashi Seijurou. Mungkin sedikit kasar menyamakan seorang kekasih dengan anak anjing, tapi kelakuan Kise benar-benar mencerminkan tingkah laku anak anjing. _'Don't judge the book by it's cover_ ', jangan tertipu tampilan luarnya.

"Ayo, beli kue,"

Alasan sebenarnya mereka disini adalah karena Kise merengek untuk keluar rumah. Dan alasan Akashi tidak ingin membelikannya es krim adalah karena Kise masih flu, demamnya baru saja turun, bahkan suaranya masih serak dan berat, tapi Kise tetap ingin pergi karena tidak betah di rumah.

" _Let's buy an ice cream cake_ ,"

Tidak ada kata 'menyerah' dalam kamus Kise Ryouta. Keras kepala dan kekanakan adalah Kise Ryouta. Lalu, apakah Akashi yang harus mengalah?

"Apa yang akan kau berikan, jika aku membelikanmu es krim?,"

"Kenapa Akashicchi perhitungan sekali?!,"

"Kau belum memberiku hadiah, Ryouta,"

"Aku kan sedang sakit, Akashicchi,"

"Dan orang sakit tidak boleh makan es krim,"

"M . . ak . sudku . . . Maksudku aku tidak bisa membelikan Akashicchi hadiah karena **waktu** **itu** aku sedang sakit,"

"Hmm. Ayo, pulang," sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kise.

" _KISS!_ ," Akashi berhenti dan menatap Kise, " _I . . . I'll . . . I'll give you a kiss_ ," lirih Kise sambil menunduk.

"Aku tidak dengar," Kise menatap Akashi tidak percaya.

" _I'llgiveyouakiss_ ," ucap Kise dengan cepat.

"Apa?,"

" _Kiss_ , Akashicchi, _K-I-S-S_. Memangnya Akashicchi tidak malu?," bisik Kise.

"Kau baru malu sekarang?," Akashi tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, ternyata urat malu Kise tidak sepenuhnya putus. Lalu, kenapa Kise tidak malu saat menjadi tontonan karena adegan merengeknya tadi? Entahlah, simpan rahasia itu dari Kise.

" _Mou_ , Akashicchi,"

"Satu sendok,"

" _Okay_ ," dengan cepat Kise menarik Akashi untuk masuk ke kafe, tapi Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Kiss first_ ,"

"Nanti saja,"

" _No, now_ ,"

" _Mou_ ," Kise tampak kesal. Kemudian-

.

Cuuuuuppp. Mereka berciuman.

.

Kise melepaskan tautan ciumannya terlebih dahulu dengan seluruh wajah dan telinganya yang memerah. _"Lucu,"_ inner Akashi. Kemudian mereka memasuki kafe.

"Selamat datang," seorang pegawai menyapa mereka dari balik _display_ es krim.

"Kami boleh mencobanya dulu?," Akashi bertanya.

"Iya, silahkan. Semua rasa boleh dicoba,"

"Pilih satu, Ryouta,"

"Uum, _cotton candy_ ,"

"Silahkan," sesendok es krim diberikan sang pegawai pada Kise.

"Enak?," tanya Akashi pada Kise.

"Umm," jawab Kise sambil berseri. Akashi mengeluarkan uang seratus ribu yen, kemudian memberikannya pada pegawai tadi.

"Terimakasih untuk es krimnya," kemudian Akashi menarik pergelangan tangan Kise keluar dari kafe dengan tatapan bingung bukan hanya dari pegawai, tapi juga dari Kise yang sedang ia tarik sekarang.

"Akashicchi, Akashicci, tunggu. Kenapa kita keluar? Kita belum beli es krim," Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah,"

"Akashicchi hanya memberikan uang,"

"Aku membelikanmu es krim, Ryouta," Kise menatap Akashi bingung.

"Ha?,"

"Satu sendok,"

"Maksudnya?,"

" _A spoon_ ,"

" _A spoon_?,"

" _A spoon_ ,"

" _NOT A SCOOP?!_ ,"

" _I didn't say a scoop, I said 'a spoon'_ dan sendoknya masih kau pegang sekarang,"

" _No, that's . . . this . . . NO. YOU'RE A LIAR!_ ,"

" _Let's go home_ ," Akashi mengangkat Kise di bahunya (seperti kuli beras).

"Akh, turunkan aku, Akashicchi! Aku benci Akashicchi, aku tidak mau bicara dengan Akashicchi lagi. AKU BENCI. AKU MARAH!,".

 _._

 _Akashi loves his little puppy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

AkaKi :3 :3 :3 Leave a comment below. Author akan segera kembali untuk melanjutkan ff lain yang tertunda (insyaallah). Love you all :3

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Srooot sroot sroot

"Ahh, kepadaku,"

"Aku pergi dulu,"

"Kau mau meninggalkanku?,"

"Aku ada pemotretan,"

"Pekerjaanmu lebih penting dariku?,"

"Aku harus profesional,"

"Kenapa kau masih marah?,"

"Kenapa Akashicchi jadi kekanakan?,"

"Secara tidak langsung aku menjadi perantara kesembuhanmu, Ryouta,"

"Aku sembuh karena minum obat,"

"Kau sembuh karena penyakitmu berpindah padaku,"

"Siapa suruh mencium orang sakit?,"

"Siapa yang memberi hadiah ciuman?,"

"Jangan kekanakan, Akashicchi. Lagipula Akashicchi tidak sendirian di rumah, banyak _maid_ yang bisa mengurus Akashicchi,"

"Aku yang merawat dan menemanimu selama kau sakit, Ryouta. Seharusnya kau melakukan hal yang sama sekarang,"

"Tidak mau, nanti aku tertular. _Bye,_ "

BRAK

"Cepat sembuh, Akashicchi. Jangan lupa makan dan minum obat. Aku akan pulang malam," suara Kise samar terdengar menjauh dari balik pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya.

"Apa? . . . Uhuk . . . Pulang . . . uhuk . . MALAM?! . . UHUKUHUKUHK...


End file.
